Energy, such as RF energy, can be employed to degrade unhealthy or unwanted tissue, such as a wart, a mole, a cyst, scar tissue, and/or a tumor. In some cases, for example, an RF probe can be delivered into the unhealthy or unwanted tissue via a catheter. Once positioned within the tumor, RF-emitting tines can be deployed and activated. Upon activation, the tines can emit RF energy to degrade the tissue by, for example, heating the tissue.